Day In the Life
by MzViolet
Summary: Life goes on, just as abnormaly as before. Completed.
1. Waking Up, Potted Plants, Hair

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I've decided to go all mellow on you guys XD

Disclaimer: Chocolate Pudding-chan does not own Tokyo MewMew, or any other real world reference I mention in here. 

There was light under his eyes.

They were still closed, but he could still see the sun shining, even from behind his eyelids.

"_I need some curtains…"_

He opened his eyes to sleepily greet the same blinding sunshine that greeted him most mornings on this planet. The sun seemed so unnecessary, so bright and hot, only causing sunburn and other distresses. Humans created devices to _block out_ their sun! Yet without it, they'd all die. What dummies.

"'Good morning, Baltimore!'" he said, yawning. 

"_I need to lay off the girly musicals…"_

He stared at himself in the mirror that sat opposite the mattress on the floor he called his bed. 

"_Well, I haven't strangely mutated since last night…."_

Yup, same as yesterday. He put his hands on top of his head, where his pigtails usually dwelled. 

"_I looked different with my hair down…._

_Almost older….._

……_Ew."_

"Guess I'll fix those later…" he mumbled rolling off the bed and hitting his face on a potted plant.

"GAH!"

It fell over, and the ten-year-old ended up spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Well, so much for traditional morning breath…." he mumbled, managing to stand.

He thought about what would happen that day. If they went to fight, he'd have to get dressed, get his weapons ready, take a _bath_. 

"Stupid soapy water, gets in my eyes, and--" he murmured incoherently while trying to think some more.

But, if he _did_ go to earth, clean or otherwise, he'd get to see—

"_No! Bad! But.." _he tried to drive the thought of seeing the blonde from his mind, but ended up daydreaming about her butt instead.

"PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER!" he slapped himself in the face.

"_I'm getting to be just as bad a Kisshu, I have to start focusing, just like Pai said."_

Pai.

Battling or not, he knew the minute he stepped out of his room there would be what Kisshu had nicknamed "the nag fest".

They always knew when it was coming; it all had to do with bedtime. If Pai went to bed early, he'd most likely wake up in a good mood and they would get his easy side for a day or so. But if he was up late, doing that "research" of his, he'd most likely be groggy and as strict as heck.

"_What's with your hair? It better be up on your head in 5 minutes!"_

"_You smell like roadkill, please go bathe yourself before I call the fire department!"_

"_You two better be done with breakfast right now! How long does it take to eat one bowl of cereal?"_

Ew. Again.

And Pai had gone to bed late, so just as Taruto had predicted, a voice came from outside his room:

"Tart! Get up already, it's 8:30!"

He didn't say anything about bathing, so that means it was a flop-day. Phew.

"No soap for me today!" he sang happily, tying his hair up.

He stepped out of his bedroom door, humming "You Can't Stop the Beat."

"TART!" another groggy teenager called from down the hallway.

"Quit it with the Hairspray, will 'ya! That's a girly musical…"

Tart blew him a raspberry.

He walked toward the kitchen in the mood for Cocoa Puffs.

And a not-so-normal kid went on with his far-from-normal life.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: This was meant to be a oneshot, but I'll continue if you love me. Review, please.


	2. Pants, Puberty, Cereal

Chocolate Pudding-chan: You wanted me to continue, so I shall : D (These chapters will be in Taruto's P.O.V. from now on, since the last one was sort of an introduction.)

* * *

"Your pigtails are uneven. Fix them."

Nag fest!

Ugh.

"Fine….." I mumbled, trying to straiten my hair as best I could while pouring milk in my cereal.

Which didn't really work, 'cause I kinda got milk all over the table. And the floor. And my pants.

And, I just sorta stood there, waiting for someone to yell at me. I looked at Pai, who seemed to be trying to come up with something mean to say to me. I remember when I tripped over the couch and spilled macaroni on him; how mad he'd been….

Take note that this was also one of his moody days. I think maybe he went through mental puberty really late…

"_You little klutz! What were you thinking?!"_

"_I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, and I was thinking about something else—"_

"_Of course you were! That's all you and Kisshu have been doing lately! And I know just what this 'something else' is, Taruto. You need to start focusing more on your duty and less on silly human girls, or so be it—"_

I kinda started laughing then, which made him REALLY mad.

"_And just what are you giggling at?!"_

"_You…you said…'doodie'…"_

"_GROW UP, WILL YOU PLEASE?! You're such a baby…"_

I'll admit, that hurt my feelings. I HATE it when people call me a baby just because I'm younger than them! Okay, the "Duty" to "doodie" crack was pretty bad, but still.

Back to the present, Pai was about to yell at me _again_. _"He's been in a "mood" a lot more lately then he used to be. I hope everything's okay…"_

I looked at him; he looked at me. And he LOOKED horrible. He looked, what was that big word he says sometimes? Oh yeah! Fatigued. His own hair was down; he hardly ever wore it that way! His eyes were all reddish, and the bags under his eyes had their _own_ bags.

"Tart…." 

"Y-yeah?"

"Just…just clean it up…"

"Okay…."

I wiped up the milk with…. A dishcloth I'd never noticed before.

"Uh, kiddo?" Kish had wandered in and sat at the table.

"What?"

"Why are you wiping up milk with my laundry?"

Kish's pants!

"EWEY!" I threw the pants and they landed on Pai's head.

"_Nice job!" _I thought.

Pai just banged his head on the table.

"Ugh…." He muttered. "Kish, please stop being too last to actually put your laundry in the _laundry room_!"

"Man, you look pretty bogus today, you feelin' alright?" Kish asked him.

"Stop talking like a hippie. And I'm going back to bed; I didn't sleep at all last night…."

"We can tell." I said.

"Goodnight." He said walking off.

"Kish?"

"What is it, oh spiller-of-milk?"

" Shut up. I'm getting' kinda worried about Pai. He looks…"

"_What was that word?!"_

"…fatrigued…"

"You mean 'fatigued'?"

"Oh, you know I'm no good at pronocification!"

"'Pronunciation?'" 

"Just….. shut up!"

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: This one's pretty short too.


	3. Laundry, Flanders, Doorbells

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy-eth!

* * *

I was BORED.

We weren't battling today, and there was nothing to do in this dumb house! It was vacant when we found it, so we just moved some of our techno-junk form the ship to set up in here. All that was here when we found this place was an old fridge and some washing machine thingies.

Which were coming in handy now, because all I had to do today was watch all our dirty socks and undies spin around with some soap through the little window on the front.

I don't know why they put that there, it's not like all your dirty laundry is putting on a play and you need to watch it! It's just there for the enjoyment of watching clothes spin, I guess.

The reason I was sitting there was because I had been assigned laundry duty for my chore today. It wasn't too fun, but I guess it's better then Kish's chore today which is scrubbing grout on the kitchen floor. Laundry's pretty easy anyway, all you have to do is stuff the clothes in, pour in some powdery-soapy junk and push a button.

And then wait until they were done being spun around in there, and then stick them in an almost identical machine to be dried.

And then WAIT SOME MORE!

I hate waiting; Pai says I have a short attention span.

So what was I talking about?

Oh yeah….

Laundry. That was it!

_DING!_

The little timer went off, and I stuffed the pile of wet clothes into the drier-mabob, and pushed another button.

"Waiting, waiting…" I sang. "Gonna do some waiting..."

The doorbell rang.

The doorbell NEVER rings! Who could it be?! Who would know we were here!?

"KISSHU!" I screamed "THE DOORB-"

"I heard, you answer!" he called.

"Fine…" I muttered. "PA-AI!"

"Don't bother me." came his voice from behind his bedroom door.

"THE DOORBELL IS RINGING AND KISH WON'T ANSWER AND YOU NEED TO ANSWER AND--"

"Taruto! You're giving me a headache! Go answer yourself."

"But what if it's—"

"Just do it, it could be important…"

"OKILY DOKILY!"

"And Tart?"

"What?"

"Please don't do your Ned Flanders impression in the house."

"OKILY— I mean, OKAYS!"

I ran to the door and swung it open. "Hellooo?" I said.

And my heart dropped to my feet.

And rolled away.

I would not be surprised if some hungry raccoon came up and started nibbling on it.

"Hello, sir or madame! I was wondering if you would like to but one of these delicious—Taru-taru!? You live here?"

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Say it with me, Bum bum bum!


	4. Pudding, Cookies, Kisses

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Continuing!

* * *

I stared.

She glomped.

I pulled her off, but before I could slam the door, she blurted:

"TARU-TARU! I'm selling cookies, you wanna buy one?"

"_COOKIES?!"_

I lurve my cookies! Lurve……

And she had some.

"Cookies? Yes…" I drooled.

"Goody!" she exclaimed, pulling out a paper bag from her sack.

"That'll be five bucks, please!"

"Five bucks?"

"Well, yeah! I'm SELLING these cookies to make extra cash, and they're five bucks a bag!"

"_I have to PAY for these?! What a rip! Can't she just GIVE me some?"_

And then I had an idea.

"Erm, Pudding, can I maybe have a teensy-weensy free sample before my purchase?"

I gave her my best smile-of-innocence.

"Of course!" she squealed, handing me a cookie. I bit into it.

"_Oh, GAWD, these are good!"_

I needed MORE!

"Can I have _another_ sample?"

"No, I need to sell the rest! But if you BUY a bag, you can have all the ones in there!" She smiled.

"But I don't have any money…" I said sadly, trying to coax her into giving me another.

"Well…" she tapped her chin, and then gave me a smile. "I suppose for _you_, I could offer a special discount…."

"Really? Sweet! I'd do anything for one of those!"

"I'll give you one bag, if you'll give me one kiss!"

"'Cept that. I'm not gonna do that."

"They're free-ee!" she sang.

"Nope."

"No kisses, no cookies. That or five bucks!"

I groaned. I NEEDED that five dollars, 'cause there was no way I was EVER kissin' that blonde thing standing in front of me.

"_Come on, you daydream about kissing her ALL THE TIME! Now's your chance!"_

My gawd, I'm hearing voices in my head!

"_**NO! I will not!"**_I fought back at it.

"_You know you want to…"_ the voice sang.

"_**I do not! You know nothing!"**_

"_Yes I do! I'm your brain. And I know exactly how you feel about her."_

"_**NO YOU DON'T! SHUT UP!"**_

"Taru-taru, What ARE you doing?"

"Fighting with my head!"

"Wha…..?

"Nothing!"

Man, I'm an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: This one's a shorty D


	5. ACTUAL smooching, Grogginess, Pai

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy.

* * *

"Well…" Pudding said after awhile, finally realizing that I probably wasn't gonna kiss her.

"Here!" she said quickly, handing me a box of cookies. "Have a nice day!"

She jogged down the street, and I stood there with my mouth open holding those cookies, looking like one heck of a retard.

"Wait!" I called after her, "I didn't pay you!"

"_**YOU NITWIT! SHE JUST GAVE THESE TO YOU FREE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**_

"_Just wait." _The small voice in my brain said.

"Oh yeah! Five bucks please!" she called, skipping back up to where I stood in the driveway.

"I told you, I don't have any money…."

"_**Oh my gawd, what am I doing?!"**_

Yeah, so I smooched her. Big whoop, it was for the sake of cookies!

She squealed happily, and then raced down the street with a quick "'Bye!"

Well, THAT went fabulously.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I wandered down the hallway of the house, cookies in hand. (And some in my mouth)

Then I had an idea. Normally, I didn't like ANYBODY touching any sweets of mine, but I was feeling generous today.

"_It probably was that kiss." _The voice seemed to taunt me.

That annoying voice! Where was it coming from? I decided to ignore it and go on with life.

I stepped into Pai's room, and found him lying face down on the bed.

"Pai?"

"What……?"

Ooh, he was GROGGY with a capital "grog".

"I gots something for you!"

"Erg, Taruto, if it's something stupid you might as well get out of here right now before I throw something heavy at your head."

Ooh. Harsh.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy-guts, why don't you just look?"

"Ugh….." he moaned and rolled over. He really looked awful; the bags under his eyes had their own bags!

"How long has it been since you've slept?!"

"Urgh….About 8 days, maybe 10."

"Geez! You have serious insonpia!"

"You mean 'insomnia'?"

"WHATEVER!"

What is it with people and grammar these days?!

"Here." I handed him a handful of the tiny cookies. "You need these."

He just stared. "Taruto? SHARING his cookies? I'm delirious…"

"No really! I guess I don't need them all…"

"'_Cause that kiss was totally worth it!"_

"SHUT UP, VOICE!" I screamed.

"What in the world…..?"

"Oh, oops. Hehe."

And that's when I realized that I wasn't an idiot!

Just insane, probably.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I know, I know, another shorty! I'm sorry, but I have more homework than I know what to do with!


	6. Evening, Earbuds, The End

Chocolate Pudding-chan: The last chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

* * *

I plopped down on the bad, right where I had started my day out 8 hours ago.

I threw the empty box of cookies by my mattress/bed thingie-mabob. I seriously gotta get a new one of those.

"_Well, just what did we do today?"_ said that voice inside my head.

"Well, I sang Hairspray, did the laundry, managed to kiss Pudding, and cheer up my sleepless buddy Pai. Oh, and I figured out that I'm INSANE!" I shouted at it. Or the wall, considering that there was really no-one there.

"_That's pretty good. You managed to snag a girl you liked, eh?"_

"I—"

And then I froze. Why? Well, I stopped to itch my ear and realized THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING INSIDE.

A yanked it out, and examined it, It looked like on of those earbud-things, except with no cord.

And then I had a huge epiphany-type thing. That was not a voice in my head! THAT WAS A VOICE COMING OUT OF THIS THING HOOKED INTO MY EAR!

Oh my gawd. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS?!

But, I knew _exactly_ whose voice it was. I grinned, and put the bud back in my ear.

"So," I began "How've you been?"

"_Erm, what?"_

"You know, if you don't give yourself up now, I'll rat you out and you'll be in HUGE trouble for messing with my head."

There was a pause.

"_Oh really? Well, if you tell, I'll tell everyone about that one time you were bored and ran around with your underwear pulled over your head!"_

I smiled again. My suspicions were confirmed; because there was only _one _person was there when that happened.

"Kisshu, take it off." I said.

"_WHAT THE—_"

A few seconds later, Kish burst into my room. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!"

"Because, you're the only person I know who'd try to influence me to like _her_." I grinned.

"Ugh, I swear, I AM gonna get you back for that shower thing someday!" he growled and stormed out.

(A little note: The "shower thing" he's referring to is a prank I pulled on him a few months ago; I recorded him singing in the shower and put it on the internet. I got like, fity-gazillion comments on YouTube, heheh.)

"_**Wow, pretty exiting eight hours, I did laundry, got some free cookies, and kissed a girl."**_ I thought to myself.

And even if I was stuck on this planet (maybe) crushing on someone I shouldn't be, living with one sleepless roommate and anther moody teenage one, my philosophy was pretty clear.

Life is good.

Chocolate Pudding-chan : Warning! New Fanficition coming soon. (Knitting Insanity Quit due to lack of my own interest. I actually didn't like it that much anyway.)


End file.
